


Mesmerized

by PhazonFire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Hypnosis, Induction, M/M, Sexual Tension, The Future Is Now Thanks To Science, Trigger words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhazonFire/pseuds/PhazonFire
Summary: Clemont runs a study on the scientific aspects of hypnosis...with the perfect subject for his testing.





	Mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent not-kink thing I've ever written tbh

“This is never going to work. How about we just call the whole thing off so I don’t have to make a fool of myself?”

“You need to have more faith in yourself,” Ash Ketchum reassured a stammering Clemont, patting his shoulder gently. “If worst comes to worst, it doesn’t work. You have nothing to lose, so just go for it.”

Clemont anxiously darted his eyes between the deep fuschia pendulum in his palm and a patiently-waiting Ash sitting before him on a Pokemon Center bed. At the end of the day, it was pure psychology--science, really. Then again, his forte lay in the fields of engineering rather than psychology itself. Even having studied the practice for years, there was no telling if he was skilled enough to actually make this work. And on Ash, of all people? 

“You know I’ve never done this before, right?” Clemont murmured, stalling an otherwise inevitable process as Ash reclined on the bed, setting his hat beside himself. Clemont glanced nervously at the locked door of the Pokemon Center room. “A-And it’s kind of embarrassing. I’m an inventor, not a...a…”

“A hypnotist?” Ash finished with a grin. 

“Y-Yeah. That.”

“Clemont, I’ve never done this before either. There’s nothing to get worked up about. Besides, I’ve always wondered what this feels like. Just go for it.”

Trembling, Clemont removed a book from his backpack beside him, flipping skillfully to a marked page before silently rereading the first few paragraphs to himself.

“Y’know, I don’t mind if you make it up,” Ash offered.

“But I don’t know how to make up inductions! What if something goes horribly wrong and I can’t get you to go under properly? What if you don’t wake up? What if--”

Ash sat up on the bed. “Clemont, you need to relax more than I do right now. Just have fun with it. What would make you get all sleepy if someone said it to you? Just say whatever would make you all trance-y.”

Clemont’s heart pounded in his chest with anxiety. Ash was right. Setting the book aside, he sat down on the bed beside Ash, who promptly laid back down, delicately placing his arms at his sides and glancing eagerly at Clemont. “I-I’m gonna start now, okay, Ash?”

Ash nodded. “Take your time, buddy.”

With one final glance at the analog clock hanging above the locked door, Clemont sighed in relief. Bonnie, Pikachu and Serena wouldn’t be back from shopping for another three hours. He didn’t have to rush anything. Clemont gently lowered the pendulum in his hand before Ash’s eyes, holding it by the chain. “Okay, well, here’s this. Can you see that okay?”

“Yeah, I can see it just fine. It’s pretty.”

“Alright,” Clemont murmured as he moved his wrist, allowing the pendulum to softly sway back and forth. “Just...keep your eyes on this, okay? Watch the way it swings back and forth.”

Ash obliged, his hazel eyes following the pendulum’s movements without effort. Sighing internally at how easily Ash cooperated, Clemont felt his own nerves began to dissipate. He dropped his voice to the most soothing tone he could muster, despite his embarrassment. “Just keep watching the way it goes back and forth...back and forth...take some deep breaths and relax…”

Ash smiled tenderly. “Your voice is nice,” he whispered.

Clemont felt a bit of a blush rise to his cheeks, but continued nonetheless. “Match your breathing with the way the pendulum swings...a deep breath in when it goes this way...and a deep breath out when it goes that way. Relax your muscles and just focus on my voice and the pendulum.”

Clemont watched in awe as Ash’s muscles went limp, eyes locked onto the movement of the pendulum. This was actually working. 

He continued. “With each deep breath, feel your body becoming more and more relaxed. Feel yourself getting weaker and sleepier. Feel how all your muscles are becoming harder to move, from your feet up to your legs...your stomach...your chest…”

Ash blinked slowly. “Man, you’re good,” he murmured almost inaudibly. 

“...up to your shoulders, down your arms, your hands, and your fingers…” Clemont continued. He smiled with relief as Ash’s fingers twitched very slightly at his last sentence. “And that warm, solid feeling moves up your neck...your face...making your entire body feel so heavy and warm…”

Ash’s eyes, though still following the pendulum’s pattern of movement, had long since lost their initially-intense focus, now having begun to glaze over and succumb to a series of slow, tired blinks as the boy struggled to keep his heavy eyes open. Something about seeing normally-hyperactive Ash so peaceful gave Clemont butterfrees in his stomach, feeling a sense of calmness himself watching Ash slowly descend into a trance. His already-soothing voice dropped to a silky lullaby-esque whisper that gave Ash chills. “It’s okay to close your eyes if you’re sleepy,” he murmured. Almost immediately, Ash’s eyes shut in response. 

Clemont adjusted his glasses and set the pendulum aside quietly before continuing, somewhat sleepy himself at the calm atmosphere and gentle ticking of the room’s clock accompanying his voice. “Now I’m going to count down from ten, and with every number you can feel your body sinking into the blankets and pillows you’re lying on. When I reach the bottom, you’ll be able to fall into a deep trance, completely relaxed and content. Ten…”

From the first number, Clemont watched as Ash steadily melted into the bed, his muscles loosening and his breaths lengthening. “Nine...eight...seven…six…,” Clemont continued slowly in time with Ash’s soft breathing. The feeling of scientifically-fueled success slowly began to overwhelm Clemont, who struggled not to shout triumphantly as he descended the last few numbers. “Three...two...one…and zero,” he whispered, accentuating the significance of the final number by snapping his fingers. Upon reaching the end of the counting, Ash’s head slumped to the side of the bed. Clemont was almost in shock. His first time ever attempting, and he’d successfully hypnotized Ash. He gave himself a silent cheer of victory as he watched a now-entranced Ash sleep peacefully. 

Truth be told, this was as far ahead as Clemont had thought. Now what? he asked himself. Beginning as an innocent thought, the idea of what Clemont could do to Ash in his trance slowly evoked a deep blush as his mind raced in every direction. The realization that Ash trusted him enough to give him that power didn’t exactly help his steadily-increasing heart rate, either. Looking at the boy, vulnerable and quiet for the first time since Clemont had met him, a single thought called out to him. Solely in the name of experimentation, of course.

Clemont peered over Ash, who was now snoring softly. “I’m so glad this worked,” he whispered aloud. “You look so calm and content when you’re asleep. It’s a nice change. Now, give me a sign you can hear me. Move your fingers if you can hear me, Ash.”

Clemont felt a knot manifest in his stomach as he watched Ash’s fingers slowly curl up on both sides before relaxing. He really _was_ hypnotized. And he really _would_ respond to suggestion, just as science had dictated. Taking a deep breath and struggling to stop from trembling, Clemont delicately stroked Ash’s arm with tentative fingers. “You’re in a really deep trance, aren’t you?” Clemont whispered softly, fully knowing the answer. “That means you’ll respond really well to suggestions, won’t you? We’re going to test it. Tell me your name.”

“...sh Ketchum..” came a hardly-audible response. 

“Where are you from, Ash?” Clemont continued. 

“...nh...Pallet Town,” he answered with slightly more traces of consciousness in his words. 

“And what do you want to do with your life?”

“Sleep,” Ash murmured. Clemont stifled a giggle. This was almost cute. 

Clemont brought his face closer to Ash’s, separating them by mere inches and desperately trying to ignore his own incessant blushing. “Do you like me, Ash?” he whispered centimeters from Ash’s lips. 

“...mmh...yeah…”

Clemont’s heart pounded aggressively in his chest. This is for science, he reminded himself. It was now or never. Without a second thought, Clemont pressed his lips against Ash’s delicately, praying Ash couldn’t feel him shaking above him. Although Clemont had originally intended it to be just a quick kiss, he found himself unable to pull away as Ash’s lips parted slightly in response to the contact. Clemont closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of kissing the boy. _For science...sort of_ , he thought, rather enjoying his one-sided first kiss. After a millennia of memorizing the soft feeling of Ash’s lips against his own, Clemont pulled away, sitting upright beside a sleeping Ash once more. “Okay,” he whispered, “that felt nice, didn’t it?” A quiet, incoherent murmur from Ash was Clemont’s only response. 

Now the trigger, he reminded himself. “Ash,” he continued in the silkiest voice he could muster, “every time I stroke your arm like this,”--and here he repeated the gentle fingertip-brushing he’d done earlier--“you’ll want that again. You’ll remember how nice it felt. You’ll want to do it again.” Ash made no response, which Clemont could only assume was the trance at work. “And,” he added before he could forget, “every time I snap my fingers, you’ll fall right back into a trance this deep again.” Alright, that should do it. 

“Now I’m going to count from one all the way up to ten, and when I reach ten, I want you to be completely awake. Completely aware of your surroundings, refreshed and warm.” Clemont contemplated suggesting Ash would forget what had happened, but decided against it on behalf of the concept of post-hypnotic amnesia. “Ten...nine...eight…” Clemont began, watching as Ash’s limp form seemed to regain life, his muscles tensing once more with movement as he emerged from his trance with each number. “Three...two...one,” Clemont finished. “Wake up, Ash,” he spoke softly, not wanting to give Ash a headache by returning to a normal speaking voice just yet. 

As Clemont spoke, Ash’s eyes fluttered open. He remained lying down, stretching from a stationary position. “Good morning,” he whispered to Clemont. 

“How do you feel?”

Ash gazed up at the ceiling. “Tired. Warm. It felt really nice, y’know?”

“That’s good.” Clemont debated between testing the trigger immediately or waiting, but his curiosity got the better of him. He nonchalantly began to stroke Ash’s arm with his fingertips. Surprisingly, Ash didn’t seem to mind--in fact, he began to blush. Clemont smirked. 

“What’s wrong, Ash?”

“I just...Iunno. It’s nothin’.”

“Alright, then,” Clemont murmured, continuing to stroke Ash’s arm. Ash’s blush deepened. 

“Stop that,” he whimpered. 

“Stop what?”

“Touching my arm like that. It makes me feel funny.”

“Funny how?” Clemont whispered as he laid down beside Ash, grinning as their faces came within inches of each other’s once more. Ash, typically confident and unbreakable, was a blushing mess. 

“S-Stop it, Clemont…” he whined, unknowingly bringing his own lips closer to his hypnotist’s. “I don’t...I…”

“Don’t resist it,” Clemont whispered, breaking what little control Ash had over his own trigger. Within milliseconds, their lips had met passionately. Then their tongues. Then their entire bodies. Wrapping their arms around one another, Ash and Clemont rolled around on the twin-sized bed in a frantic display of passion, panting and grasping at one another, their need for a heated exchange only overridden by their need for oxygen. 

Reluctantly pulling his lips away from Clemont’s, Ash panted softly, savoring the taste of the blonde. “I...what did you do?”

Clemont smiled, breathing shallowly himself. “I wanted to test a post-hypnotic trigger. For science.”

“Do it again,” Ash murmured softly as sweat dripped down his face. “I want more of those.”

Clemont smirked devilishly. “As you wish,” he whispered, snapping his fingers. Instantly, Ash’s labored breaths seemingly caught in his throat as he slumped over, completely limp with eyes shut, into Clemont’s arms, entranced once again. From his position on the bed, Clemont glanced at the clock on the wall. It had only been 25 minutes. Almost two and a half hours until they had company again. He beamed. 

“Forget science,” he muttered as he ran his fingers through the hypnotized boy’s hair. “You’re mine.”


End file.
